


Team Free Will and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Coma, Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Everyone hates Lucifer, Guns, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Inspired by Anime, Kansas, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer is Mentioned, Lucifer is attracted to Sam, M/M, Naga Lucifer, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet, Shtriga, Team Free Will, Violence, Warlock Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x04;Students are beginning to fall into mysterious comas with no explanation as to why, and Team Free Will is on the case! But, when left undefended, Castiel is hurt and it's up to the three remaining creatures to gank the monster!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared down at the day’s cafeteria lunch options blankly, confused. In front of him was a near feast of different foods, but what he didn’t know was what would be the closest to human food. Based on how the options looked, they all seemed normal; lasagna, meatballs, burgers, sandwiches, chicken, anything he could possibly want. However, some of the foods had odd titles, such as “Finger Fries” and drinks like “Blood Lattes”. It was a daunting thing to imagine eating someone rather than something by mistake, and he looked to Dean, who had already picked his selection.

 

“Get the burger,” Dean assured, “it’s cow, not human.” He jabbed a thumb behind him, pointing at another table. “Just don’t eat what the ghouls eat.” Castiel nodded, taking a burger and putting it on his tray. They were able to go off to their table without delay, considering lunch was already paid for, yet Castiel still said a goodbye to the very kind lunch lady who had explained all of the ingredients to him after he’d made his choice. Sitting down at their usual table, they greeted Sam, who now sat with them. “So,” Dean said, picking up a regular fry and having a bite, “is it just me or is home ec really stupid?” Sam shrugged, Castiel doing so as well. Dean rose an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

 

“Well, I do know how to cook,” Castiel explained, “so I don’t really require the class.”

 

“And I can just magic up something if I use the right spell,” Sam added.

 

“Oh, Hell no, Sammy,” Dean said, shaking his head, “after the whole ‘Honey I Turned Myself Into A Car’ business, I don’t trust you with ‘magicking up’ anything.” Sam shot him a glare before they both laughed, Castiel taking a bite of his burger. Dean eagerly dug into his food while Sam waved his hand around, a salad popping up in front of him. Dean rolled his eyes. “What’s next, you’re gonna pull yourself out of a hat?” Sam scoffed.

 

“I like salads,” he stated, the pair having had this argument before - to Dean, salads were rabbit food, and he seemed to like making magic-pun related insults. Neither seemed to mind the banter, Castiel somewhat enjoying it as well. Dean shook his head again and looked down at his food, narrowing his eyes to see it had become a plate of carrots. Dean looked Sam dead in the eye as he picked up a carrot and bit down onto it, chewing spitefully. Castiel put his hand in front of his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Dean glanced to him and winked, Castiel looking down at his shoes. He readjusted his too-long coat again so it wouldn’t land in the ketchup. Lunch went by with casual chatter, everyone around them disappearing until it was just the three. At the end, however, as they were throwing out their lunches and getting ready to go off to class, a man in a suit walked up to them.

 

“Hey,  _ Fergus _ ,” Sam teased, the man scowling.

 

“It’s Crowley,” he said in an English accent, completely serious, “Samantha.” Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Dean and Castiel exchanging a glance.

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked, curious as to why Crowley was here. Crowley usually never talked to them unless it was necessity - Rowena sometimes delivered messages to Sam and Crowley had become the hall monitor to keep an eye on them.

 

“School’s cancelled for the rest of the day, you should all get back to your dorms,” he informed. Castiel tilted his head.

 

“Why?” he inquired, curious. Crowley glanced to him, clearly uninterested.

 

“A student was found in a coma and nobody knows who did it,” Crowley said simply. Castiel instantly grabbed onto Dean’s arm tightly, Dean putting an arm around him. “Or, should I say, what.” Dean nodded, looking to Sam.

 

“Then we’ll stop it,” Sam said, smiling a little. “And I’ll get to use some new fighting spells.” Dean rose his eyebrows skeptically.

 

“Just don’t turn Cas into a friggin’ bird and we’ll be fine,” Dean muttered, Sam chuckling a little, yet Castiel swallowed a bit worriedly. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So are we actually gonna go after the thing?” The three friends, along with Crowley, sat at the table inside Castiel’s dorm room. Sam had laid out a map of the school on the table and Castiel was looking down at it intently. Dean thought. 

 

“Well, we gotta know what it is first,” he pointed out. Crowley rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ll have to find out what monsters are enrolled in the school as well as staff, dumbass,” he commented, “and there’s well over hundreds of types.” They all frowned, Castiel putting his head in his hands.

 

“Perhaps there’s someone who knows about everyone,” he muttered, trying to come up with ideas, “a gossip, of sorts. I used to have one back at my middle school.” They all nodded collectively, Dean sitting up and snapping his fingers.

 

“I got it.” His triumphant smile then fell when he realized what he was saying, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Crap.” Sam and Castiel looked to one another, then back to Dean. “Lucifer.” Sam groaned, as if knowing what Dean was talking about. Castiel blinked rapidly, slightly fearful.

 

“Is- is he the real fallen angel?” Castiel assumed. Dean shook his head.

 

“His name is Nick but his nickname’s Lucifer. He’s a naga, and an asshole, too,” he explained. “Half human, half snake, all around douchebag.” Castiel nodded a little.

 

“But,” Sam added, “he does know everything about everybody. Mostly the girls, but I  _ really _ don’t want to go into those details.” Castiel looked down, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks at the insinuation. “But he’s gonna want something in return.”

 

“I’ll give him a beating if he tries anything,” Dean said seriously. Sam and Dean stood, as did Castiel. Dean and Sam looked to Castiel, then to one another, shaking their heads. “You’re not coming. It’s too dangerous for you.” Castiel sighed, knowing it was another instance where he was useless. The two noticed this, Sam sighing and looking to Crowley.

 

“You can stay with him outside,” Sam said, ordering him more than requesting. Crowley rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

“Fine,” he muttered, “but the next time I catch you using a levitation spell on me I’m going to rip your soul out.” Sam shrugged.

 

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed, then going over to Castiel, “you keep yourself safe, alright? I don’t want anything happening to you.” He huffed out a breath. “And I definitely don’t want Lucifer catching your scent.” Castiel nodded, only then realizing the weight of the danger he was putting himself in. 

 

Not too long later the group - Team Free Will, as Dean had dubbed them on the way there - were standing in front of a dorm room with a “keep out” sign posted on the door. Dean and Sam nodded to each other, Castiel and Crowley staying off to the side as they knocked. The door opened soon after, a blonde man with piercing, snake-like eyes and a large tail standing in the doorway. He smirked down at Sam and Dean, who merely stared up at him.

 

“Now who’s this pretty thing?” he hissed at Sam, forked tongue licking his lips devilishly, “are you another boy willing to spread your legs for me?” Sam continued to stay serious, seemingly unfazed by the vulgar comment. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re here for information,” he explained, “we need to know every kind of monster that goes here.” Lucifer nodded slowly, Castiel hiding behind the hallway as Lucifer looked around. Castiel gasped quietly when Lucifer looked his way, Crowley slapping a hand over his mouth. He pressed his back against the wall, trying to control his breathing.

 

“Come in,” Lucifer said, “we have much to discuss.” He moved out of the way and Sam and Dean went inside, the door shutting with a click. Castiel looked at it, afraid for his friends.

 

“They’ll be fine,” Crowley assured, “now let’s go before that slithery bastard comes back out.” Castiel smiled, though nervously, leaving a lingering glance at the door before they went back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, while Castiel was nervously pacing, the door to his dorm room opened with a click. He looked hopefully to see Sam and Dean standing there, Castiel immediately going over to them. “Is everything alright?” Sam was busy brushing scales off his shirt as Dean nodded. He smiled and held up a long piece of paper, Castiel seeing many monster types and numbers beside them, indicating how many of each were in the school. “That’s great,” Castiel said with a relieved smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, and it was definitely great when he hit on me, all like ‘your virginity is hissstory,’” Sam scoffed. Castiel froze, worried, when Dean chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry, Sammy, I don’t think he’ll go after you,” Dean commented, “besides, if he does, I’ll kick his ass.” Sam nodded and they went inside, laying the paper out on the table. “Where’s Crowley?”

 

“He left about ten minutes ago,” Castiel informed, “he said he was too annoyed to continue.” Sam and Dean shrugged, Sam pulling out a pen and tapping it against his lip.

 

“So what could’ve done it?” Sam frowned. “Well, it’s gotta be something that could put people into comas.” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I totally hadn’t had that figured out,” Dean said sarcastically. Sam shot him a glare, Castiel thinking. He got up and went to his bed, grabbing his computer, before opening it and going back to the table. He opened it up and looked to one of the random monsters on the list, beginning to type.

 

“I suppose we should start our research,” he said, Dean and Sam nodding.

 

“It can’t be a vampire because there weren’t any reported bite marks,” Sam concluded, “and they don’t usually go after monsters.”

 

“Same with demons,” Dean said, “monster souls don’t really taste good.” On and on for hours, deep into the night, they went on like this, until they came to one conclusion. “It’s called a Shtriga,” Dean read aloud from what he’d looked up on it, “it feeds off souls - probably, not really confirmed - and can make people go into comas after they feed off the vic’s ‘life source.’” Dean rose an eyebrow. “They usually come in the form of elderly people.”

 

“But who here is elderly?” Castiel inquired. Sam shrugged.

 

“I can only think of lunch ladies, honestly.” Dean sat up straighter, thinking.

 

“Then let’s try it. It says they’re vulnerable while feeding, so all we have to do is check the people who’re in comas.” Sam and Castiel nodded. “Sammy and I’ll go to the infirmary and check it out. Cas, you stay here.”

 

“Of course,” Castiel agreed, “I suppose it’s for the best.” He stood, stretching his arms and glancing to the clock. It was three in the morning. “Goodnight, Sam. Dean,” he said. “Be careful.”

 

“Definitely,” Sam said, calming Castiel slightly. Dean stood and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a knife. He held the handle out to Castiel, him taking it carefully.

 

“I know it won’t kill it, but fight it off until you can call for us,” he said gently, “I just hope it doesn’t come after you.” Castiel placed the knife onto the table and spontaneously hugged Dean, the demon hugging him back. “Stay safe.”

 

“I will,” Castiel promised. They pulled away, Sam and Dean leaving soon after. Castiel sighed, taking the knife and going to his bed. He tucked it under his pillow, changing into his nightclothes and getting into bed, attempting to sleep despite the worries plaguing him; he hoped Sam and Dean would be alright. He began to drift off to sleep, eyes shutting, when he heard a rasping sound. He opened his eyes, snapping awake and scrambling for his knife. He looked above him to see the creature, jumping out of bed and holding out the blade. He found himself paralyzed as it came near and he threw the knife, it sinking deeply into the thing’s eye. The Shtriga cried out in agony, rushing at him. Castiel was helpless as he was pushed against the wall, the Shtriga beginning to feed despite its injuries. Castiel felt the same feeling he did when Dean was kissing him as he fell into darkness, his last thought being about how he failed Dean as all faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well that was a waste of time.” Sam and Dean walked back to Castiel’s dorm room, Dean whipping out his phone. He texted Castiel, asking,  _ Hey, you up, sunshine? _ It was well past eight in the morning, Dean not receiving an answer. This concerned him, seeing as how Castiel usually answered within moments. He swallowed, worried, and tried again, once more getting no reply. His heart nearly stopped and he broke into a sprint, Sam following him. Dean nearly broke down Castiel’s door, looking around. “Holy crap,” he whispered, unable to speak any louder, “Cas!” Dean ran over to Castiel, kneeling down beside him; he was on the floor, eyes closed, the blade along with blood a few feet away. Sam did the same, pressing his fingers to Castiel’s neck. Dean looked to him, eyes wide. 

 

“His heartbeat’s erratic,” Sam said quietly. He lifted Castiel’s eyelid gently and was met with milky whiteness. “He couldn’t fight it off.” Dean set his jaw and willed himself not to let any tears slip from his eyes. He failed to keep Castiel safe, something he’d vowed to do after that first day. Now Castiel was in a coma because Dean couldn’t protect him. Dean held Castiel close, cradling his head against his shoulder.

 

“You have a spell, right?” Dean questioned, hopelessness settling in his gut. Sam shook his head, looking solemn. “Crap,” Dean said, voice breaking. Dean picked Castiel up, holding the human against him.

 

“We’ll find the thing,” Sam tried, Dean nodding. Dean laid Castiel down in the bed, putting the covers over him.

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Dean murmured, pressing his lips to Castiel’s forehead, “I swear, Cas.” He sighed, turning to Sam with a fire burning behind his eyes. “We’re gonna have to fight fire with fire.” Dean reached up and ripped the amulet off, putting it in Castiel’s hand as his eyes turned black. Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel, setting his jaw. “What hurt my Cas?” he growled.

 

“A Shtriga,” Sam answered, “it can only be killed when it’s feeding.” Dean nodded.

 

“Let’s kill it, then.” Sam called for Crowley, the three making a plan. “Team Free Will’s one person short,” Dean said, “so we have to work even harder. I swear to Satan, if we don’t save him I’m gonna stab somebody.” He grit his teeth. “Crowley, Sammy, you two get the infirmary. I’m staying with Cas.” Crowley and Sam had no choice but to nod, lest they anger Dean more than he already was. “Now go. Find and kill the bitch.” 

 

“We need consecrated iron,” Sam said, “where the Hell are we gonna get that?” Dean smirked, teleporting away for a moment before returning with his arms laden with three guns and packages of bullets. He laid them on the table, Sam’s eyes widening. “Where did you get those?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Unlike you, I do things and actually succeed,” he said, shooting an insult. Sam scowled, snatching up a handgun and loading it. Dean took up his own shotgun, Crowley picking up a third gun and observing it with a look of disgust plastered on his face. “Deal with it,” Dean hissed. Crowley shrugged.

 

“Come on, Moose,” he said to Sam, heading for the door, “goodbye, Squirrel.” Dean huffed out a breath and loaded his shotgun as they left, then sitting down in the chair and propping his boots on top of it, leaning back. 

 

“Where are you, bitch?!” Dean shouted after a few hours, grip tightening on the gun, “you wanna mess with my Cas?! Come at him! His soul is ripe for the taking, isn’t it?!” Dean shot out of his chair and turned to Castiel in time to see the monster appear over him, eyes glowing. One was considerably damaged, based on how it appeared cracked, and Dean took aim. He fired and the thing screamed, disappearing through the wall. “Oh no you don’t!” Dean growled, leaving the room. He followed a trail of blood and found himself in the cafeteria, the lunch lady Castiel had spoken to lying on the floor with a bullet wound in her stomach, eye scarred over. “You’re the bitch that tried to kill him, aren’t’cha?!”

 

“Yes,” the Shtriga hissed, “I tried, but the damn boy was too smart.” She chuckled. “At least I got to sample that human-like soul of his. My only regret is I didn’t have more.” Dean seethed with rage, pointing the gun at the Shtriga’s stomach as opposed to her head for a killing blow.

 

“His soul is  _ mine _ !” Dean began to shoot, emptying round after round into the screaming woman’s stomach. His chest was heaving from fury when he finished, dropping the gun and letting it clatter to the ground. The woman was somehow still breathing, Dean picking up his foot and slamming it onto her rib cage. There was the sound of something cracking, the Shtriga gasping. Dean smirked evilly as it attempted to take in air, clearly having punctured a lung. He began to laugh as it suffered, enjoying it - this was what was going to happen to  _ anyone _ who tried to take his dinner from him. It finally stopped moving, and by then the doors crashed open and Crowley and Sam ran in.

 

“Holy crap,” Sam breathed, “you did it.” Dean merely ran a hand through his hair and disappeared, Sam and Crowley heading upstairs to Castiel’s room. Sure enough, Dean was standing beside Castiel, looking down at him.

 

“Wake up you tasty bastard,” he snarled, “I get it - your soul’s damaged and you’re tired, but get over it.” Moments later Castiel groaned lightly, Dean taking up the amulet and putting it around his neck. His eyes turned green and tears welled up in them when he saw Castiel’s eyes gently flutter open, Dean enveloping Castiel into a hug. “Damn it, Cas, I thought I lost you.” Castiel didn’t say a word as he embraced Dean, sighing.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured after a second, “I didn’t mean to put you through that.” Dean pulled away, smiling a little despite the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“You’re okay now. God, Cas, I’ve missed you.” Castiel reached up a wiped Dean’s tears away silently, Dean taking Castiel’s hand and pressing it to his cheek. “Don’t leave me ever again.”

 

“I won’t,” Castiel promised, eyes lidded and a small smile on his face, “I swear on my life.” Dean and Castiel continued to hold one another tight, Sam sighing from relief. Crowley rolled his eyes.

 

“I can’t take this lovey-dovey business,” he said, leaving the room. Sam smiled slightly and left soon after, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. He knew they needed the time - they were very close. They may deny it, or never admit it, but Sam could see it in their eyes. They needed each other, and he wasn’t going to ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Lucifer the naga, who seemed to be finished with Team Free Will's business, comes back with a vengeance - and a desire for Castiel! Can Dean, Sam, and Crowley protect Castiel from the snake? Can Castiel keep himself safe when Dean isn't around? Does Lucifer want him as a snack... or something else? Find out in 1x05; Naga and a Demon!


End file.
